


Happy Mother's Day Dee.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Sam gives his older brother something for mother's day.





	Happy Mother's Day Dee.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is like 8ish and Dean is like 12ish.

Dean was waiting for Sam outside of the Elementary school. They were in Texas while their dad was on hunt in Oklahoma. The Middle and Elementary schools were separate and Dean got out of classes before Sam. He saw his baby brother walking out of the school smiling at him. Sam ran to Dean and hugged him. He hugged his little brother back. 

“How was your day Sammy?” He asked with smile. 

“Good.” Sam smiled. 

They walked closely together. It's about mile from the school to the motel. Sam took Dean's hand held as they started to walk back to the motel. Dean just rolled his eyes but he didn't let go of his brother's hand. 

“Good. No one is pickin' on you right?” 

“No Dean no one is picking me.” Sam showed his dimples. 

“Good. How about when we get home I'll make dinner.” 

“Okay. Can we have mac and cheese please?” 

“Sure Sammy.” 

*****

When they got back to motel room. Dean check the salt lines and started making dinner for them. Sam sat on the bed and did his homework. Sam looked up and smiled at his big brother. He looked back down at his book. He felt Dean sit beside him on the bed. He handed his younger brother his food and something to drink. Once they were done with dinner. Sam helped Dean clean up the kitchen area. 

Sam went to his backpack and got what he made Dean out. “Dee, this for you.” He handed Dean the gift shyly. 

Dean looked down at the homemade card. He opened it and saw it was for mother's day. “Happy Mother's day Dee. Thank you for always taking care of me.” Dean read out loud. He looked at Sam teary eyed. “Thank you so much Sammy.” He hugged his baby brother closely. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's middle. “You really like it?” 

“Yeah Sammy. I love it so much.” He kissed Sam's temple. “I love you Sammy.” 

“I love you too Dee. You're the best big brother ever.” He hugged his big brother tightly.


End file.
